Love Torture
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris thinks wrong of something aviva told him, until Martin explains to her who truly loves her, and to repay for making him feel bad, she will take a risk to ask for his forgiveness. Rates M for a chapter. Thats the risk chapter. WARNING: Caviva and Moki fic. I need ur help also! I need new ideas! Any idea you want me to write cuz my mind is blank. Please help out a fellow author
1. Chapter 1

One day, Chris woke up to find Martin there, frowning. "Give me some of your sperm." "What! Are you crazy!" "No. I'm not. I'll put it to good use." "How-How much?" "Just 1/3 of this cup." "O-Ok." He gave him some, and martin walked off. "H-He's crazy." He dressed and laid on his bed.  
Aviva had barely woke up, when martin was there, with a cloth and Chris' sperm in the cup. "Hey Aviva?" "Yea?" "You know how much you like Chris?" "Well yea?" "Have some of his sperm!" He put the cloth over her mouth, and Aviva began moving around. "Goddamn swallow it!" "Mmph!" "Swallow it!" She forced it down her throat, and martin put all of it on the cloth. "Swallow all of it!" "Aviva!" Chris ran into her room, and tried to pull Martin's hand off her mouth, Aviva swallowed the last of it, and Chris finally made martin get his hands off her mouth. "There's your girlfriend back." Martin walked out of the room, and Aviva just laid there. "Aviva? Are you ok?" "Leave me alone Chris."  
The whole day, she refused to talk to Martin or Chris. That night, Chris walked up to her. "Aviva?" "Leave me alone!" "No, Aviva, I'm sorry about that incident earlier. I didn't want to give Martin some of my sperm." "Then why didn't you just refuse?" "When you refuse to do something, it usually ends bad." "Oh." "Yea, still sorry bout that." "Oh, I accept your apology." Aviva gave Chris a quick kiss, and left. He rubbed his cheek, and blushed. The next morning, Chris sat in his chair, when Aviva came down the stairs. "Good morning Chris." "G-Good morning Aviva."  
That afternoon, they were eating lunch, and Chris was no where to be seen. "Hey Martin, have you seen Chris?" "How the hell should I know where your boyfriend is!" "Uy, ok, no te enojes. And by the way, Chris is not my boyfriend." "Yea, whatever." She grabbed her sandwich, and placed it in her adventure backpack, and left. She easily found Chris a good 15-20 trees from the H.Q. She walked over to the tree, and began climbing. When she reached the place where Chris was, she sat next to him. "Chris?" "Huh? Oh, hi Aviva." "Why aren't you eating lunch with the crew?" "I'm not needed, and to them, I'm invisible." "I don't think your invisible. I actually think you're really hot. Whoops, said too much." Aviva blushed, and Chris smiled. "Really? You think I'm hot?" "Yup." He gave her a flirty smile, and took a bite of his sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you think I'm hot." "Are you gonna argue with me because I said I think you're hot?" He swallowed his sandwich with a gulp, and spoke. "No. Instead, I'll give you something better." "Wh-?" He pulled her into an intense kiss, and licked her teeth until she opened her mouth. Chris began to explore her mouth with his tongue, and when he reached her tongue, he pushed her against the tree. "Oh, Aviva!" She had managed to get to his member, and pulled on it and he shouted her name. He unbuckled her belt, and slid her pants down enough for his member to fit in her. "Chris!" "What?" "Not yet." "Oh. Sorry." "It's ok." She fixed her hair, and Chris sighed. "What's wrong Chris?" "Nothing." "I'm serious." "I really want to have sex with you." "Chris, we can. Just not yet. Not now. I'm not ready." "Ok." She placed her hand on his cheek, and kissed him softly. "I promise we can have sex. Just not yet. I already have too much over the fact that martin made me swallow your sperm." "Oh, yea. Still regret listening to him." "Yup. Sorry though. I would really love to do it." "I understand." "Thanks." She kissed him softly on his mouth, and climbed down. "I gotta get back to work. Ya comin' Chris?" "No. I'm ok."  
When he left, Chris sat silently. He saw a bird, and threw his half eaten sandwich to the bird. "I saw Aviva's face. That's not the truth. She's hiding something from me. I just know it." That night, Chris walked up to Aviva. "Aviva?" "Yea?" "Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go outside for a while." "Sure." They walked outside, and Chris began to talk. "Aviva, I saw your face when we were eating lunch, and well, I think you're hiding something from me. I can see it in your eyes." "Chris-,"She stayed quiet for a minute, then continued, "Well, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but, I like your brother." "So you want him?" "N-No." "Aviva stop lying! I know you do!" "Chris-" "No! Aviva if you want him, go with him! I just wish I never had kissed you! I-I let my guard down, and at least I kissed someone. Not that I'll ever kiss anyone again." "Chris-" "Aviva! Just go! Marry him! Have sex! I don't care. And I never will." "Chris!" "What!" "Nothing." "Good." He muttered to himself, and Aviva walked off. "I can't believe her! I can't believe I kissed that jerk!"  
The next day, Chris refused to talk to anyone. "Chris? Bro? What's wrong?" "Nothing. Just that Aviva prefers you. She loves you. Why don't you just go over there and kiss her in my face? Rub it all in!" "Chris? You love her. I don't. I just think she's a good friend. I don't want to take away the love of my baby brother's life!" "Shutup Martin. She likes you. Not me." Martin walked over to Aviva, and began to speak nervously. "Aviva, I don't want to be mean, but Chris doesn't like you. He loves you. I just think of you as a friend." "Really?" "Yes. I saw you 2 kiss. Chris really meant that kiss. I saw it in his body. You could tell, and when he pushed you against the tree, I knew that he really wanted to have sex. And for him to do that- it's his first kiss. He always said he would only kiss you. He knows that in my teenage years, I would drool over the girls in the magazines I read, and Chris, well, Chris, would be writing your name on his hand or all over his notebooks." "H-He would?" "Yup." "I remember once, actually, it was near valentines day 5 years ago, he wrote your name on his chest near his heart." "With what?" "A pen. But it was this special pen. One he never went anywhere without it." "Oh yea. I remember that pen. Plus, that valentines day, he took off his shirt in front of me in his room, and showed me." "Yup. That's why I'm saying Aviva. He loves you. I know he does. Why don't you go with him?" "Well, I could. But I'm sure he doesn't want anything with me anymore." "Just suprise him. Give him a kiss on his mouth when he's not paying attention. That'll suprise him easily, and make him fall in love with you. Trust me. That works for anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Aviva walked up to Chris in his bedroom. "He's drunk," Aviva spoke quietly to herself, "This just might work. If I don't end up with him in his bed, having sex. But that doesn't matter." She walked in his bedroom, and Chris was totally drunk. "Oh, hello Aviva. Do you need something?" "Just this." "What?" She pulled him into an intense kiss, and since he was drunk, he didn't have much to react except that his eyes widened as she kissed him, but then he relaxed, and closed them, not knowing Aviva had taken his shirt off. She took both of their clothes off, and Aviva began to get drunk because of Chris' breath in her mouth. When she was drunk, she pushed Chris down on the bed. She got on top of him, and tried to seduce him. He was smiling, but Aviva had not yet taken her bra off. She took it off, and Chris began to drool a bit. He wiped the drool off with the cover of his bed, and Aviva smiled.  
He had all he could, and tackled Aviva off the bed,and onto the ground. He had Aviva under his grip, and would not let go. "Aviva-" "Shhh..." She put her finger to his mouth, and began to pull on his member. Chris smiled as Aviva pulled on it, and when she stopped pulling on it, she began to kiss his chest. Chris' head was beaded with sweat because Aviva was seducing him. Suddenly he lost control, and pushed his member all he could into her, causing her to shout his name out in pleasure, "Oh Christopher!" He slid his dick out of her, and they both sighed. Aviva traced his chest with her finger, and gave him several kisses on his mouth, and Chris began to sweat even harder. "Chris," she whispered in his ear softly,"I'm sorry about earlier, I still think you're hot. That's the least I can do for making you feel bad." He gave her a flirty smile, and traced the outline of her intimate while he spoke,"No worries Aviva." He put his mouth to her breast, and Aviva smiled. He sucked on it, and Aviva pushed him against her chest. "Chris..." "Yes?" "Nothing. Just continue." When he finished sucking her breast, he stuck his finger in her intimate, and pushed it in and out quickly.  
A minute later, Chris finished, and Aviva pushed him down on the bed. She put her mouth to his dick, and began sucking it. His member was big and thick, and Aviva liked it, so Chris pushed her head against it. She pleasantly sucked it, and Chris smiled and looked at her the whole time she did it.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Aviva woke up to Chris' pleasant breathing in her ear. He had his arms around her body, and had his mouth at her neck. She was facing the wall, and enjoyed having Chris really close to her, without his shirt on. "Chris?" "Good morning." He smiled, and gave her a kiss, when Martin came in. "Ahhh!" Both Chris and Aviva exclaimed. "Um, sorry you, wait. Are you in the covers in the same bed?" "No shit. We're on the floor." "You had sex. Didn't you." "Yup." "Ok then. I'll let you 2 continue on your little sex party." "Martin!" Martin chuckled, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
Martin walked to the common room, and grabbed Koki from the waist. "You have no idea what I just saw Chris and Aviva doing." "What?" "Sex. They were in the bed, and Chris was shirtless." "Wow." "Yup. Chris is crazy for Aviva." "He is." They kissed, and Koki smiled. Back in Chris' bedroom, Aviva was kissing Chris. She ran her hands on his chest, and Chris was smiling. "I love you Aviva." "I love you too, Chris." She smiled, and walked out of the room. "See ya later Chris." "You too."  
Downstairs, Aviva sat down at her desk, and sighed. Koki walked up to her, and smiled. "Hey Aviva?" "Yea?" "Why are you sighing?" "I had sex with Chris last night." "You did?" "Yup." "And what did he do?" "What any man would do when they're having sex." "What? Stick his member in you?" "Exactly." "Wow, lucky!" "How's it lucky to have Chris give me an orgasm?" "Well, I had sex once." "With who? If it isn't a bother me asking." "Martin." "Yea?" "Unfortunately, he made me do it protected with him." "Chris was drunk last night, but he still wouldn't care. Plus, he liked giving me that orgasm." "Doesn't any guy enjoy giving pleasure to a girl?" They both laughed, and resumed their work.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later, the crew disappeared for lunch, leaving Chris and Aviva alone. Chris made lunch for both of them, and they ate outside. "You like it here?" "Yup. It's nice here,Chris." "Yup." After Aviva finished eating, she laid down on the grass. Chris laid down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Chris pulled her into a intense kiss, and ran his hands over her stomach, smiling. He stopped on her lower stomach, and had a worried face. "What's wrong Chris?" "I feel something." "Oh that. I was going to tell you but you've been so busy, I guess, I've forgotten." "Forgotten to tell me what?" "I'm pregnant." Chris smiled, and put his hand back onto her stomach. "Cool, I'm going to be a father. I am the father, right?" "Yup. Did I tell you your brother's gonna be a father too?" "He is?" "Yup. He got Koki pregnant." Chris laughed, and kissed Aviva. "As Martin always tells me, the Kratt brothers, did it again!" It took Aviva microseconds to realize Martin's quote, and laughed. Chris couldn't stop smiling that whole day. That night, the crew except Chris and Martin went to sleep. "Hey,uh, bro?" "Yea?" "How would you feel on the facts of being an uncle?" "No problem Martin." "Wow, really?" "Yup." "Ya, cause I kinda got Koki pregnant." "Hey, guess what?" "What?" "I got our technical engineer pregnant." "I always knew you would hit on Aviva." "Yup." "Hey Chris?" "Yea?" "The Kratt brothers did it again!" They both broke out laughing, and Chris smiled."I told that to Aviva, and she broke out laughing too." "You know what's funny?" "No, Martin,what?" "Our kids, are probably going be born a month after each other." "Why do you say that?" "Aviva is 1 month pregnant. Koki is a week pregnant." Chris smiled, and yawned. "I'm going to bed bro." "Alright. Goodnight. I'm going to bed too." "Can I sleep with Aviva?" "Sure! Why not? Plus, I was going to sleep with Koki tonight any way."  
Chris went to Aviva's room, and opened the door. "Aviva?" "Yes?" "You awake?" "Am now," She sat up, and pulled the covers off her face,"Do you need something?" "I was wondering if maybe I could sleep with you." "No prob." He laid down next to her, and Aviva pulled the covers over him. "Goodnight Chris." She gave him a kiss, and fell asleep. The next morning, Aviva awoke to find Chris' hands around her waist, and breathing softly in her ear. He had his mouth at her head, and was smiling in his sleep. She noticed it was snowing outside, and she shivered, and Chris wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Cold outside, isn't it?" "Yup Chris." It's Sunday, we don't do anything much on Sunday, so we can easily just sleep late." "Yea. It's nice and warm under the covers. And with you, it makes everything better." "Yup. Nice, dry, and warm." Aviva kissed him, and Chris felt her stomach." How far along?" "Today is my 2nd month." "Wow. Time flies." "Yup." They laid in silence for a while, until Chris sat up. "I forgot, I have to go to church." "You do?" "I don't have to, but, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." "Sure." "You don't have to wear anything special, just your normal clothes. I'll let you change, I'll meet you downstairs." "Ok Chris." He walked out, and walked over to the living room, were Martin was. "And Koki, bro?" "Still asleep. Actually, I'm glad you are here right now." "Why?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Come over here." He sat down in front of Martin, and Martin began to speak. "Um bro, I am realizing that your relationship with Aviva is becoming increasingly intimate. If you ever want some private time, just say so. I don't have anything to argue with you about that." "What do you mean by private time?" "Marrying her, kissing her, anything really." "Well,then, I guess it's the same thing for you and Koki. I don't hold anything against you 2." At that moment, Aviva came down. "Ready Chris?" "Yup." He stood up, and smiled. "See you later, William." "You too, Fredrick." They drove to the church, and parked.  
"If it isn't a bother, why did you 2 say William and Frederick?" "Oh, those are our middle names. My full name is Christopher Frederick Kratt, and Martin's full name is Martin William Kratt." "Really? That's a nice middle name, Frederick." She grabbed his nose, and Chris smiled. After mass, Chris and Aviva drove over to a field near the Tortuga Headquarters. Chris parked, and led her through the field. "Do you like it here?" "Yup." Chris took a deep breath, and smiled nervously. He knelt down, and got a ring out of his pocket. "Aviva Corcovado, will you marry me and become my wife?" "Yes Chris!" She gave him a hug, and Chris kissed her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

He smiled, and grabbed her hand. "Aviva, I couldn't bare losing you. The other night, I had a nightmare that I lost you. That's why I decided to ask you now. Before it's too late." He neared his mouth to hers, and she closed the circuit. "You'll never lose me. I promise." She kissed him, but was interrupted by Martin, who was making kissing noises. "Martin!" "S-Sorry Chris! I couldn't resist watching you-you two kiss." "Really? I thought you told me that you would let me have private time with Aviva when ever I wanted." Martin smiled slyly, and Aviva slapped her forehead. "You trusted your brother! You know he never keeps any promises!" "Whoops, he-he." "Oh Chris." She kissed him on his cheek, and Chris blushed. "Well, now that you're here, maybe you could say something about this." "What?" "We're getting married bro." "Cool." "Cool? I don't understand you Martin." "Nah, I'm just saying I'm fine with you guys marrying." "Really?" "Yup." Martin walked away, and Chris looked at Aviva.  
"Aviva, thanks for all of what you've done." "Chris, I should be thanking you." "Why?" "You taught me that you don't need many, as long as you have the one. Also, that to ignore all those who are mean to you. You helped me learn various things throughout the years. Thanks." She put her hand on his cheek, and she kissed him softly. When she finished kissing him, he had a faint blush on his cheeks. "I love you Chris." She spoke without removing her hand from his cheek, and Chris smiled. "I love you too Aviva." "Chris? How will the crew react when we tell them that we are going to be married to each other?" "Let them find out themselves." "And what will they say when we tell them that I am going to have a baby?" "Also let them find out themselves."


End file.
